Provision of haptic stimulation to users is known. Haptic stimulation provide a physical sensation to users. Haptic stimulation is used in the context of games, and virtual worlds, and in real world control systems. Such haptic stimulation may be generated to provide feedback to users that a control input has been received, that another user has input a command, that virtual or real objects have collided, exploded, or imploded, that an ambient force is present (e.g., simulated or real wind, rain, magnetism, and/or other virtual forces), and/or that other phenomena have occurred. In conventional systems, the parameters of such stimulation is typically static and provides a simple mechanism for instructing a user that a corresponding phenomena has occurred (or will occur).
Conventional game and/or virtual world systems that enable a user to control virtual equipment are known. The control and feedback schemes for interacting with virtual equipment in these conventional systems tend to be limited, and to not correlate strongly with real world control and/or feedback of corresponding real world equipment.
Although basic haptic effects (e.g., vibrate) have been used in mobile and other computing devices, numerous challenges remain for developers to engage users and provide feedback to enhance the user experience